A Waking Fairy Tail
by Rukia-K1
Summary: I find myself falling from one world to the next, not knowing what is happening to me. I have no memory, and I know I can make a new memory here...but I only have to wonder where I am really from and what really matters to me. I'm so confused but with this brewing war, I will choose what I stand for. FairyTail is now my home as well. Maybe some time, I will learn who I really am.


A/n: Yo, been a while huh? Well here is a new story for FariyTail/RaveMaster. ^^. Well, this one will be more in depth than my last story for this. You know I really should be working on my other stories but I am currently kind of stuck on some of them and some others are being beta'd. Yeah...might be taking a break from my Avengers ones, and I'm stuck on my Kingdom Hearts ones...ah well. I can still work on my Bleach one~

Oh and btw this is divided into arcs:

A Brewing War Arc

Betrayal Arc-Forgotten Past Arc

Truth Arc

Last Goodbye Arc

So, well, yeah, and now here we go...

* * *

**A Waking FairyTail**

**A Brewing War Arc**

* * *

**Ch.1: Where Am I?**

* * *

_I find myself falling from one world to the next, not knowing what is happening to me. I have no memory, and I know I can make a new memory here...but I only have to wonder where I am really from and what really matters to me. I'm so confused but with this brewing war, I will choose what I stand for. FairyTail is now my home as well. Maybe some time, I will learn who I really am._

_-Haru..._

* * *

"Master?" A woman with long red hair asked a smaller, shorter man. She gazed to the sky where it was swirling, darkness was swirling in the clouds, and a funnel seemed to come from the sky in the middle of the swirling sky. She narrowed her eyes as it came down, but no damage seemed to be done to the town below, it was safe for some reason. However, she noted, there was something falling from the sky...and that something looked like a person. She frowned then. "Master..." She repeated, and the other looked over at him. However, his gaze was locked on what was falling from the sky. Nothing was noted again and finally the smaller one turned back and walked into the guild behind him. The woman followed him.

* * *

A silver haired boy slammed into the ground, wincing. He didn't know what happened, his whole body was aching and he felt nothing but pain. He noted, people staring at him with wide eyes, but he could not do anything to move. He silently wondered where his friends were, but they're names escaped his thoughts. He sighed softly, and tried to get something, anything to move. He felt two arms help him up then and he blinked somewhat. He had no idea what was happening, but someone was helping him. He felt his hair fall in front of his eyes and winced slightly. He gazed up at a black haired teen that was missing his shirt. He smiled lightly at the boy.

"Yo, ya alright?" He asked and smiled. He was cold, the boy noted, but he was also warm in some sense. When the boy gave no reply the teen frowned somewhat. "Stunned?" He guessed then and chuckled softly, picking the boy up into his arms. Yes, the silver haired one was rather stunned from what happened to him. He remembered one little fact before he felt himself being slammed into the cold, hard ground. Nothing was making sense to him really. The black haired one walked along to a shore. The silver haired one blinked, the sound of the softly crashing waves on shore brought forth a thought of a woman with long black hair and a kind smile. He saw an island that he was floating away from, and it was small, but he was comforted there. Next to him was some kind of dog, it was white, and looked more like a snowman than a dog but had a carrot nose.

_"Haru."_ A soft voice murmured and he opened his eyes, they widened as images flashed into his mind...

* * *

_"Heh. Don't get me wrong Haru. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Ellie." A black haired teen said to him, a smile crossed his face. On his arm was a tattoo that was black and looked like a musical note. He had piercings, three above his left eyebrow, and he held a silver pole in his hands that he could change. Next to him stood at him, a silver haired teen that was inexperienced with the sword he held in his hands. However, he looked determined as he gazed at the other male next to him._

_"I get it Musica..." The other said and smiled. "But that doesn't mean you won't help me right?" He chuckled, "because if I die, Elie won't be too happy will she?"_

* * *

"Kid?" The silver haired boy, Haru, winced and looked at the teen before him. He looked like the one from the image he got before, but this one was much different in another way. He had a tattoo on his chest, his shirt was missing, and his eyes were more so friendly. "Ah, good your still awake. My name is Gray by the way; I almost forgot to tell you!" He laughed and smiled at me. The silver haired one smiled as well.

"Haru." He murmured then. "That is my name...but..." He looked down. "I don't know, I can't help but wonder...what happened to me...I can't remember much..." He admitted and Gray gazed at him for a few long moments before smiling at him.

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell from the sky, I don't blame you for not remembering...do you at least know that you are on Fiore?" He asked and Haru blinked and shook his head in reply. "Ah, so that even escapes you huh? Oh well, you'll regain your memory soon enough." He smiled and ruffled Haru's hair who smiled softly and leaned on Gray. For some reason, he just felt a comfort in someone around him.

"_Gray!_" A voice roared loudly. The said jumped up quickly, eyes wide. A pink haired boy came running at Gray, who was still holding onto Haru who looked kinda fearful. The pink haired boy paused as he came skidding up and flipped over as he slipped. He landed right next to Haru who instantly jumped closer to Gray, who held him tightly, at the fact that he realized Haru was freaked. The pink haired boy blinked some, as a blue cat...came flying over? Haru rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming or not..."Agh...damn it..." The boy muttered and sat up, crossing his legs and arms. "Eh?" He tilted his head at Haru as the cat landed on his shoulder. "Gray...don't tell me you went off looking for someone?" He sighed.

"Agh, you're an idiot Natsu." Gray replied, and knocked the other on the head lightly. Haru blinked some at the action and saw the boy he presumed was 'Natsu' glare at Gray with a look that could kill. "I was coming back from my mission when I found him on the ground..." He replied and sighed, shaking his head. "I _was_ going to give you have of the cut since you couldn't go and you were-"

"Lucy needs the money anyways." Natsu shrugged. "She needs rent but she's sick...so I told her my cut would go to her..." Gray was about to reply before he stopped and then sighed softly. Well, that screwed him over with any threats on that. "Anyways, didn't you hear? Erza called for all the mages at the guild. Master wants to speak with us all about something...uh..." He looked at Haru. "What's with him? He's acting like a little kid." He chuckled.

"He can't remember anything Natsu." Gray replied with a sigh. "His name is about it, and I think you scared him when you came running like that." Gray stood, helping Haru up as well, who was still shaky on his feet. "Well come on then, better not keep Erza waiting...or shall we ask for a death sentence?" He chuckled as Natsu shivered in response. Haru was silent, but he was wondering what was going on silently. He wouldn't speak of it of course. Gray patted his head then walked with Natsu back to the guild where Erza was waiting outside. Something was wrong...that was for sure.

"There you two are." The woman had long red hair and wore armor that she seemed most content with even in the heat. "Ah..." She laid eyes on Haru who was gripping onto Gray's sleeve tightly, and watching her every move. He trusted Gray, and that was about it. Haru could only presume this was the woman that Gray and Natsu were afraid of, but why? He had no idea and honestly he didn't want to know why. "Now, who is this?" She nodded to Haru who moved back behind Gray a little.

"Haru." Gray responded and sweat-dropped, now knowing he was going to have his work cut out for him when it came to Haru for a while. "He can't remember anything Erza..." He frowned and patted the silver spikes. "Actually...it was kind of odd how I found him in the first place... He was on the ground...and well, he just can't remember anything..." He sighed softly and ran a hand through the silver hair, Haru calming down lightly. He did not like all of these rash and loud people for some reason.

* * *

_"Let, don't get yourself killed!"_

* * *

_"I have to do this on my own."_

* * *

_"You're being to rash Haru!"_

* * *

_"That sword...is a killer. He'll kill anything in his way..."_

* * *

_"I never...want to do that again..."_

* * *

_"We're here for you Haru...just trust us to be there..."_

* * *

_"I'll keep fighting by you, Pyo."_

* * *

_"We are a team, the Rave Warriors."_

* * *

Haru found himself in the arms of Gray again, he was being held close. Now, as he woke, he noticed that he was inside the building with the odd symbol that was also on Gray's chest. A man was talking, but his head hurt too much to be thinking about what that person happened to be saying. He leaned into the chest of Gray and closed his eyes. Who did those voices belong to? What did they even mean to him? He had no answers for the questions that he wanted to understand. Cheering, the people there were cheering, and his head was pounding. He felt a hand over his ear and the other pushed into Gray's chest. Relaxing against Gray he sighed softly, snuggling into him. Comfort. It was...nice.

"...Haru..." Gray suddenly spoke and the silver haired teen looked up at his lazily, blinking some. The black haired male had himself locked onto something else, but he was holding onto Haru tightly. "I'm going to tell you right now, people here are magic users...and with what we just learned, things will get rough. I think it might be best to leave you in the care of someone that I know, she is not involved in us, but she will be able to keep you out-"

"I know how to fight Gray." Haru frowned at him. "After all, I'm not _without_a weapon." He reminded Gray of the sword that had been with him. Gray sighed and then nodded a little bit before a small guy jumped down by him and Gray, looking at them.

"Hmn. Who is this Gray?" He asked as the boy named Natsu, and the girl Erza walked over with another teenage girl. He looked Haru over and then frowned some. Haru recoiled a bit and pressed closer to Gray. Gray sweat-dropped and then nodded a bit to the smaller one.

"Ji-san this is Haru...he can't...remember anything I'm afraid." He frowned a little bit. "So...yeah..." Gray sweat-dropped and looked down at Haru. "Explains why he is acting like he is..." _And why he keeps moving closer to me._"I found him on the ground in the middle of town actually..." He looked up at the other male who nodded and kept looking him over.

"Hmn... I see..." The smaller one mused then looked at Gray. "You do realize that we will have to leave him with someone right? He cannot stay where he-"

"I'm not weak!" Haru snapped then and growled. "I can handle myself!" He seemed to shock the whole place into silence as he yelled at the smaller one. He kept his ground though, despite being in Gray's arms. He was ignorant and stubborn for sure the person realized then smiled.

"Well, if you can stand up to me like that... You can join our guild!" He laughed and everyone else smiled and laughed as well. Haru was then utterly confused and sighed softly. Gray just laughed and shook his head some as the man said. "Mira! Come over here!"

A woman with long white hair came over. She had a large smile and she seemed happy as anything. In her hand was something, not like Haru knew what it happened to be. "Yes Master?" She asked and tilted her head, still smiling. She glanced at Haru and smiled at him as well. "Why hello there." She sort of scared him…

"Mira, this boy will need the mark of Fairy Tail, if you would happen to give it to him."Ji-san spoke and Mira smiled and nodded still. She looked back at Haru before looking at the stamp and heading back to get something before she came back.

"Now, if you could tell me…what color and where would you like the mark of Fairy Tail?" She asked and Haru blinked. He smiled though; he had the perfect things picked out.

_"Silver, and on my neck."_

* * *

_"Now, where in the world...oh. I'm not even in the world am I?" A blonde muttered as he walked around, seeing people giving him looks that matched his own sadistic nature. Heh. Oddly enough it appeared that they were scared of him despite trying not to look like it. He glanced over at someone who was watching him and asked. "Where am I?"_

_"Phantom Lord."_

_"...Hn. I like the sound of that. Now, if I can figure out where the Rave Master is..."_


End file.
